Her Servant
by someoneand2
Summary: Well... just read and find out! This has probably been done a million times, but I'm here to show this community my crappy writing XD (The picture isn't mine, all credit goes to whoever made it) I'm not going to label this as just a romance story, because it really isn't, there's much more to it than just the "lovey-dovey" parts. Give this a read, tell me what you think.
1. Epilouge

The church bells start ringing.

"Your Highness, it's time for your walk in the park,"

The girl of teal stands up from her pedestal and stretches, "Looks like it is. Fetch me a hat, will you?"  
"As you wish," With that, the servant leaves the room, making no other noise except for the click of her shoes.

The Hatsunes are known for their cruelness and this Hatsune is the worst yet. The rest of her family has been assassinated. Does she care? Not really. All she cares about is having her kingdom under control and being at the top of it all.

It's like a game of chess. She'll move her pawns around the chess table until they're all gone, except for one: the servant. When the opponent gets the slightest bit close to the queen, the servant will take all of their pawns and will become the queen's. The king is nonexistent in this game of chess.

The only one that matters is the queen.

Hatsune Miku is her name.

Sure, she's a pretty girl, but doesn't have a heart to match.

Or so everyone thinks.


	2. Her Loyal: The Servant

Since she was a child, no one would want to be friends with Hatsune Miku. It wasn't surprising, she was the daughter of the king and queen who sent knights to terrorize the neighboring kingdoms. The tealette was always a loner at school, until one day she met me. Her luscious teal hair tied into twintails and matching eyes made me curious.

" _Hi, you're Miku, right?" I asked._

 _The girl of teal nodded, "And you are?"  
I held out my hand for her to shake, "Luka. Nice to meet you!" _

_She was hesitant on shaking my hand at first, but soon gave into my goofy grin and shook it. Her handshake was firm, but I didn't expect anything less from the daughter of the Hatsune's._

 _I pointed at the jungle gym where some other kids were playing, "Do you want to go on the monkey bars?"  
She shook her head._

" _How about the slide?"  
Yet again, she shook her head. _

" _Let's play tag..?"  
I got the same answer._

 _I had one last hope. "What about the swings?"  
She glanced at me for a second, then looked away and shook her head. Mumbling, she said, "I don't like the swings,"  
I didn't believe her at all. That must've been when this all started._

The sound of church bells ring in my ear.

"Your Highness, it's time for your walk in the park," I say to the Queen, making sure my voice isn't too loud, yet not too soft.

She stands up and stretches, seeming as if she's listening in to the chimes, "Looks like it is. Fetch me a hat, will you?"

"As you wish," I walk down the aisle, making sure I'm as quiet as possible. I know how much her Highness hates loud noises. As I leave the room, I glance at my watch. Well, it seems I'm going to be five seconds late. I hope the queen will forgive me.

I don't remember when exactly I had to start addressing her as "Queen" or "your Highness," and even "your Majesty." Sometimes I miss just being able to call her Miku. Oh what I'd give up just to hear her call me by my name again. There isn't much for me to give up though… well, it wasn't literal for the most part. She always said my name like a song, as if it were the most beautiful thing in the kingdom. Surely it's not. There are many things more beautiful things in this kingdom. I've heard of them but I've never gotten to see them. Things like a river, or a forest, or a parakeet. I'd love to see any of those things but it would displease her Majesty, and I don't want that. I just want to see her Majesty smile like she always does. She seems to only smile during our rendezvous though. During our breakfasts, walks in the parks, brunches, lunches, dinners, and goodnights. Maybe, somehow, I still bring her joy. That's a far-fetched assumption though, I can never tell when it comes to the queen.

Many people call her a tyrant, beast, and a worthless killer.

I call her your Majesty, your Highness, and Queen, because that's what she is. Not a tyrant, beast, or worthless killer.

I want to believe that she's still Miku, but how can I do that? She's a different Miku.

I walk down to her Highness's bedroom and can't resist a soft grin when I enter. The walls of her room are painted teal, just like those scintillating orbs of hers. Her bed is grand, with five pillows perched at the top. It's so Miku. I walk over to the closet and get her favorite hat from childhood, she hasn't worn it in so long. I gaze at her bed and decide to give in to temptation. I carefully sit down on it, lightly clutch the covers and give them a sniff. She still smells the same… oh, just what am I doing?

 _Ring! Ring!_

Ah, she's ringing her bell. She only does that when I take too long. I sigh and get off the bed, making sure to fix the covers. Once everything is in place, I silently leave the room and walk back to where her Majesty is. I walk into the grand room and see her pouting, "You're fifteen seconds late."

I nod humbly and hold out the hat for her, "Please forgive me, your Highness. Here is the hat you wished for,"

She looks distraught as she gazes at the hat I fetched her. "I want the other hat,"

I should've known this would happen. She's not the Miku from childhood anymore, she's the queen and I'm merely her servant. "As you wish, your Highness,"

As I start walking away with the familiar click of my shoes, I hear her speak up, "We'll be late. I'll just wear that one,"

Without her noticing it, I grin to myself. I turn to face her with a monotone expression. "Shall I put it on for you?"

She nods, "Yes,"

I carefully put the hat on her, making sure not to ruffle any strands of her luscious teal hair. "Is that okay, your Majesty?"

"Yes. Now, let's get going. We're already a whole forty five seconds late!" She walks down the aisle, humming a soft tune.

I follow quietly behind her, taking in her every move.

She steps with her right foot, then left foot and the cycle continues. Her black, Victorian dress with ruffles at the ends of it seems to shine as bright as her. That dress is so puffy and big, but in reality, the queen is just a small, frail, sixteen year old girl.

To know that dress could be taken off with just a mere pull on the knot tied at the back of her neck… it's fascinating. I imagine her Highness would be flustered and surely mad.

"Oh, you're so slow!" I hear the queen say. I look up and before I know what's going on, she grabs onto my wrist and starts running. I have no choice but to run with her, so I do.

My rose colored hair, tied in a ponytail, flies behind me while her Highness's twintails almost blinds me by covering my face.

I can't help but chuckle as I run past her.

"Hey, no fair, I'm the queen! I get to run past you!"  
I slow down and allow her to catch up to me.

She's panting slightly.

"My apologies, your Highness, it seems I was carried away,"  
I hear her laugh and teal orbs meet my cerulean ones. "You've always been a good runner, Luka,"

I can't stop myself from blushing when I hear her say my name. It still feels strange to hear her call me by my name. It always rolls off her tongue just like when we were younger. "Thank you, your Majesty,"

"Miku," She smiles brightly from ear-to-ear, "Just call me Miku, like you've always done!"

Like I've always done? I haven't called her by her name ever since I set foot in this castle, but if I get to call her by her real name then I won't decline. "Ah, okay. Thank you, Miku," It feels so strange calling her by her name now.

We walk for forty-five seconds more, then arrive at the park.

I see Miku twirl and spin when we're right under the sun. We're most likely not underneath the sun, for the sky has its ways of deceiving us. "It's so nice outside today, don't you think?" She questions me.

I nod, "Indeed, it is," I tilt my head towards the sunlight and close my eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of basking in the sun.

"What would you like to have for brunch?"

She asks me this question everyday, yet doesn't get tired of hearing my never-changing response. I open my eyes and turn to face her. Today, I decide to respond with a smile, "Anything her Majesty would like,"

Miku sits down on the grass, resting her back against a tree. "Come, sit beside me,"  
I do as she says and hear her sigh. "Is something bothering you?"  
The tealette nods lightly and looks up at me, pouting a bit, "I fear that one day you'll leave my side,"

I meet her gaze and get lost in those scintillating teal orbs of hers. How can people say she's a tyrant, beast, and a ruthless queen when she's able to have an expression as innocent as this one?

"Are you going to leave my side..?" She mumbles, getting uneasy since I didn't answer her first question.

I shake my head, "Don't you remember when I promised I never would?"  
"Yes, I do recall that,"  
"That's your answer,"

Miku's head leans on the tree, although I'm sure it's uncomfortable.

I glance over at the tealette and see her adjusting herself, trying to find a comfortable position. "Miku, you may rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like,"

She yawns again and does just that. "Can you sing for me?"  
I lightly furrow my brow. I haven't sang in years since I never wanted to bother this girl of teal. Even though I might be horrible at singing now, it's the queen's orders, so I must follow them. I clear my throat and sing a song from our childhood. While I sing, I notice Miku fiddling with her fingers. Over the years, I've noticed that she only does this when she has something on her mind. Before I get to question her about her behavior, she dozes off.

I gaze at her and smile. What a beautiful face. She still is the Miku I met in kindergarten. Maybe not exactly the same, but I still see that shy girl I met in kindergarten from time-to-time. I sigh and look down at my empty hands. I wonder if her Majesty's hand is still as soft as it was when we met.

I glance at her open hand, limply resting on the grass. I want to hold it. _ *****_

I shake my head, frustrated at myself for thinking about doing such things. Humans give in to temptation easily, but I'm her servant. I can't do something so unprofessional to her. I'd love to go back to being her best friend again, although I gave that up many years ago.

Unconsciously, I even gave up my family.

My reputation.

My life.

I was devastated at first, but I'm the one who got rid of it all, aren't I. I had many chances to say no and turn away. To join the rebellion which consists of people against her, yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to do so. Now I sit near the top of this whole fiasco. Why exactly am I her servant? I don't know and I probably will never know. That's okay with me, because I like the way things are. Sharing innocent moments like these make me feel content. It's strange, isn't it. She's the queen and I'm just her servant, there's nothing more to it. At least, in her eyes there isn't. I keep my feelings far away from Miku but there's something lingering underneath this "loyal servant" facade of mine.

Alas, that's to be hidden until the day the die.

I wouldn't change a thing though. Frankly, I quite like this lifestyle of ours.

I glance back at her hand and sigh. Humans give in to temptation easily and although I am her servant, I can't hold myself back. I gently put my hand in hers. "Your Highness, please forgive me,"  
I feel her stir lightly and I quickly pull away. If even I can't forgive myself, how will she be able to forgive me so easily? Maybe she won't know. But don't best friends know everything about each other? Ah, that's right, I'm no longer her best friend.

I, Megurine Luka, am Queen Hatsune Miku's loyal servant.

I, as the queen's servant, am told to follow her every order.

I must be merely her loyal, the servant.

Yet even with all of the strict rules and requirements, the queen lets me make mistakes. I almost never makes mistakes, but when I do, she just smiles innocently and says I shouldn't be so serious. I decide to make the same mistake twice and hold her hand again. I let my temptations get to the best of me. Even though I get to feel the warmth from her hand, I want more. I've hugged her a few times before, it was nice. I liked the feeling of someone else's warmth, especially someone I held dear to me. Although her Highness probably thinks of me as an ordinary servant, I think of her as… somewhat of a friend. Though we most likely aren't friends, I want to keep calling her that. But I won't.

I am the servant. She's the queen I serve.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The bells chime yet again, signaling the end of our leisure time. I glance at the tealette whose head is rested on my shoulder. I frown a bit, remembering who's hand I decided to stay holding. "Your Majesty," I say quietly.

All I get in response are more soft snores. I clear my throat and her eyes slowly open. She groans, "Mm… have the bells chimed yet?"

"Indeed. They chimed about ten seconds ago,"

She nuzzles my shoulder, yawning. "Carry me to the bedroom,"

I nod and unconsciously start caressing her hand.

The queen looks up at me, a bashful blush painted on her cheeks, "When did we hold hands?"

"You held my hand in your sleep," I hate lying to her.

She nods, looking away. She has been acting odd since we arrived here. I wonder why.

I stand up, untangling our hands. I stretch a bit then get ready to carry Miku. I put one arm under her knees and one around her back, carrying her bridal style. "Are you comfortable, your Highness?"

The tealette nods and rests her head on my chest, starting to doze off again. She probably didn't get enough rest last night. I hear her mumble something, but it's too quiet to tell what she said. I'd rather not bother her Highness about it, she's too tired to deal with questions right now.

I walk back into the grand castle, leaving the sunlight behind and entering a world of chandeliers and candles. I make a right, making sure not to bump Miku's feet on any walls. I carefully and quietly make my way down the hallway, then soon enough I arrive at her Majesty's bedroom. After too many failed attempts, I manage to open the door. I walk into the bedroom and put Miku on the bed, smelling that familiar odor of hers.

I must be insane to notice such things.

I remember that her Highness hates the right side of the bed, therefore I choose the left side for her. I carefully tuck her into bed and begin walking away.

"Stay…" It was faint, but I know I heard her say it.

I turn to face the resting queen and tilt my head, "Pardon me?"

The tealette mumbles quietly, "Stay with me…"

I nod and carefully sit down at a chair in front of her desk, trying to keep everything in the room just as it was a few moments ago, as if I'm not even present. I look over at the tealette and find her already gazing at me with a sleepy expression. "Sleep next to me,"

Oh. This is rather unexpected. "Your Majesty, I-"

"Please…" Her voice sounds so shaky and frail, as if she's on the brink of tears.

Please? She never says please. Something is terribly wrong with the queen today.

"As you wish," I stand up and walk to the other side of the bed. I neatly fold the covers open and take off my shoes. I get under the blankets and scoot closer to Miku. I feebly put my arms around her from behind.

"Come closer,"

I nod softly and scoot slightly closer, trying not to make her Highness uncomfortable.

"Closer, Luka," Miku says.

Then I decide to do just that. I scoot closer to her just enough so I can feel that ever-present warmth of hers and entangle our legs in an organized mess. I put my arms around her, securing her and making sure she's close to me as well. I lightly smell her hair, it's the odor of rose shampoo. I like it. "Is this okay, your Majesty?"

"Yes, but I told you to call me Miku," Her voice starts shaking a bit, "Do you not like calling me by my name anymore?"

"I-"

"Do you think of me as just the queen of this kingdom?"

"You have ordered me to do so. It was part of the promise we made," I continue, not realizing how much damage I'm doing, "In the promise, you said I must think of you as the queen, nothing more and nothing less,"

The girl of teal goes silent.

I assume she's fallen asleep. That gorgeous queen… she's still the same as before.

And me? Well.

I've killed in the name of the queen, I've hurt in the name of the queen, and I serve the queen.

I have changed.

I still remember the first time I killed someone.

 _Lily Masuda. From what the queen had told me, she had the gazes of all the men in the village we used to live in. One man's gaze in particular is the one that bothered the queen, Kaito Shion's._

 _Miku believed that he belonged to her._

 _One day, she gave me a simple request, "Go to the village and kill that blonde. I don't care how, just do it,"_

 _I never saw the queen so distraught. I was taken aback at first but I didn't decline._

 _A few hours after she gave me the request, I found myself in the village. I seeked out the blonde, having the perfect plan in mind._

 _Once I caught glimpse of her, I waved and said some kind of greeting to her, trying to get her attention._

 _She turned to me and grinned, "Hey," She walked over to me, her blonde hair seemed to reflect the sun's light. "Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded and pointed in front of us, "Can we talk for a second?"_

" _Of course!" She smiled and walked with me, oblivious to what was about to happen. We went into an alleyway and then she tilted her head, "What're we doing here..?"_

 _I gazed at her and pulled out the pocket knife I had brought with me. "You hurt the queen, it's only my job to hurt you back." I lunged and stabbed near her heart. Then she fell on the floor, me on top of her. I kept stabbing until I knew she was dead._

 _I got up and sighed, gazing at all the blood on my tux, pants, and shoes, "Oh dear, my outfit is ruined," I put the knife away and started to run back to the castle. While I was running, one girl in particular lunged at me. I assume she was trying to stop me from escaping. Without clearly thinking about it, I stabbed her at a critical place. When I glanced over at the girl, I realized it was Kagamine Rin. I admit, my heart ached knowing that I killed Rin, but I knew that there was nothing I could do about it. She was dead. Chuckling, I said, "Two blondes have been killed by the same pinkette. How tragic," Then I continued running._

 _Many people ran after me, but they got tired far before I did. That's what my name became an infamous one. Everyone thought I had been kidnapped by Miku and that I was still the girl from the village. I believed the last part, but alas, I couldn't after I killed that girl._

 _Once I reached the castle, I carefully opened the door and walked to the grand room. "Your Ma-"_

 _The queen screamed, as if her eyes were met with a terrible sight._

 _I tilted my head, confused, then I looked down, realizing why. "Ah, I'm sorry, I stained the carpet,"_

" _Y-You… you did it..?"_

 _I nodded and bowed softly, "It was her Highness's orders, of course I did,"_


	3. Herself: The Queen

Sitting in this grand room isn't an unfamiliar experience. It isn't necessarily a bad one because Luka is here with me. Every morning, she wakes me up then leads me to the dining room. She and I have breakfast together then wait for the church bells to ring, which signals the beginning of our walk in the park. As of now, we're waiting for the bell's chime in a comfortable silence. Recently, I haven't been able to keep my eyes away from Luka. Whether I'm still fascinated by the idea or if I truly am proud of it, I keep repeating a certain phrase to myself. "Luka is my servant." No one else's servant, just mine. She has a never-ending dedication to my every wish. If I tell her to run a mile, she will. If I tell her to shout until her lungs give out, she will. If I tell her to embrace me as if I'm the one she loves the most, she will. I shouldn't want her to do such a thing. I should want to rule my kingdom with my servant granting my every wish. "My servant." Must she only be that? I would love for us to rebuild the relationship we shared back in the village, but Luka probably doesn't think about those times at all. What's wrong with me today? I shouldn't be thinking about things like this. I shouldn't. I'm the queen, I should have more important things to think about.

To my dismay, my mind has become one-tracked.

 _Luka._

 _Luka._

 _Megurine Luka._

 _Luka is my servant. Might that mean she's mine altogether?_

Rubbish. I can't stand myself right now.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Finally, the bells have rung.

"Your Highness, it's time for your walk in the park," Hearing her voice makes me smile just on it's own. She speaks to me with such care and softness, I love it.

I catch myself admiring her once more and realize that I have to say something back to her. I stand up and stretch, trying to seem as natural as possible. "Looks like it is. Fetch me a hat, will you?"

"As you wish," She walks down the aisle, her ponytail swaying behind her. Luka's steps are so quiet, I love that too. Her tux and pants ruffle at just the right spots, hugging her in a way I wish I was able to. I notice her glance at her watch, then she leaves. I remember how joyful Luka was when I gifted her with that watch a few years ago. It was the year she turned 14 and I turned 13. She's older than me by a year but I think that just makes us closer.

Closer. Oh, I wish I could be closer to her. She has hugged me before and I miss her warm embrace. She has matured since we last hugged… I wonder how it would feel now.

I can't keep thinking about things like this, I know that, but I yearn for Luka to want me as much as I want her. I've known about my feelings for the pinkette ever since last year and I've hinted it to her so many times. I used to tell her about how much I admire her and how much she makes me smile, but she would just reply with her signature grin and say she's glad she does that for me. It's no use, she most likely doesn't feel the same.  
I'm the queen and she's just my servant. That's how it's supposed to be.

I sigh. I never knew I was attached to her this much. I miss her already. Do I love her? Love is such a strong word and I'm not sure if that's what I feel towards my servant. The only thing I know is I really, really, like Luka. I remember last year Luka suggested for me to get a bell, she said I should ring it whenever I want her presence. I truly do want her presence… I want it more than life itself. Someday, if I ever lose Luka's presence, life won't be worth living anymore. That pinkette is the only one keeping me going, even if it's for a false reason. Feelings of affection is why I'm still alive. More specifically, feelings for my loyal servant.

After hesitating, I decide to ring the bell.

Waiting for Luka feels like hours, even though it only takes her mere seconds to return to me. I see her walk into this grand room. I pout, "You're fifteen seconds late,"

She nods softly and humbly holds out the hat for me, as if she believes I'm upset at her for being late. "Please forgive me, your Highness. Here is the hat you wished for,"

I gaze at the hat and realize it's the one I wore in childhood. I would wear it for Luka, but that holds to many memories I wish to erase. Without clearly thinking about it, I flatly say, "I want the other one."

"As you wish, your Highness," She turns on her heel and starts walking out the door.

I've been looking forward to our walk in the park ever since I woke up, I don't want time to be wasted just because of a hat. As much as I hate that hat, I speak up, "We'll be late. I'll just wear that one,"

Luka turns to face me, her ponytail waving behind her, "Shall I put it on for you?"

I try hard to not let a content smile onto my countenance while I simply answer with a yes.

She puts the hat onto me, her hands gentle and careful as if she's making sure not to ruffle any strands of my hair. "Is that okay, your Majesty?"

"Yes. Now, let's get going. We're already a whole forty five seconds late!" I start walking down the aisle, humming a soft tune. When I was still a mere princess, I imagined Kaito and I walking down this aisle together with wedding bells signaling our marriage. Now, I despise that idea. Kaito has done unthinkable things, but yet I ordered Luka to kill Lily instead of him. I was so selfish and terrible… no wonder my own villages want to see me dead. Yesterday, when I was doing a castle check-in, I overheard the cooks talking about a rampage that's going to happen in two days. All the villagers I rule are supposed to be there. Once they capture me, they're going to behead me. It's not a surprise it has come to this but what will Luka do? When I get beheaded at the guillotine, will Luka be the only one crying or will she join the crowd of jolly people? I dare not think about this right now. I just want to savor these next two days with her, that's all I ask. I look behind me and see that my servant is walking ever-so slowly. I chuckle, "Oh, you're so slow!" I grab onto her wrist and start running. Sooner than later, I hear her giggle and see her run past me.

"Hey, no fair, I'm the queen! I get to run past you!" I call out to her.  
She slows down and lets me catch up to her. I'm panting slightly but she seems just fine.

"My apologies, your Highness, it seems I was carried away,"  
I laugh and gaze into those cerulean eyes of hers, "You've always been a good runner, Luka,"

I notice a soft blush painting her cheeks when I say her name, "Thank you, your Majesty,"

"Miku," I smile from ear-to-ear, "Just call me Miku, like you've always done!" Then I realize the stupidity of what I said. She hasn't said my name in years…

"Ah, okay. Thank you, Miku," She mumbles.

We walk in a comfortable silence for a few seconds more, then arrive at the park.

Once we're right under the sun, I twirl and spin. I love this warmth. "It's so nice outside today, don't you think?" I look to her and ask.

She nods, "Indeed, it is,"

I look over at her and take in the sight of the sunlight complimenting her. Her head is tilted towards the sun while her eyes stay closed. She seems to shine just as bright as the sun itself. I want her to pretend as if we're in love… just once, I want her to kiss me under this sun and tell me I'm the only one who matters to her. "What would you like to have for brunch?" I say, trying not to make it obvious I'm staring.

Luka opens her eyes and turns to face me, her hair swaying along with her head. She smiles, "Anything her Majesty would like,"

I decide to sit down on the grass and rest my back against a tree. I might not get to feel this sense of serenity much longer. "Come, sit beside me," I say to my servant.  
She sits beside me but doesn't seem to think much of this.

I quietly let out a sigh.

"Is something bothering you?"  
I nods softly and looks up at her, wanting to see as much of those cerulean eyes as I can, "I fear that one day you'll leave my side,"

She meets my gaze and doesn't do anything. I wonder if her heart is beating as fast as mine is right now. Luka… my servant, friend, and most loyal subject. I never want to lose her.

This gaze of hers makes me uneasy. "Are you going to leave my side..?" I mumble.

She shakes her head and speaks with such a caring voice, "Don't you remember when I promised I never would?"  
"Yes, I do recall that," That stupid promise. I wish it never happened. Does she only stay by my side because of it?  
"That's your answer,"

I lean my head on a tree. I don't care about how uncomfortable it is, I just want to sleep. I adjust myself as much as I can, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Miku, you may rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like," I hear Luka say.

I yawn and listen to the pinkette. "Can you sing for me?" I haven't heard her sing in so long… I miss that voice of hers.  
After many moments of silence, she starts singing. I can't stand thinking that Luka only does these things because of the promise we made. I can't, I can't, I can't. I hate myself for telling her to make a promise like that. I sigh and start fiddling with my fingers. Sooner than later, I feel myself drift off into slumber.

Noise… the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I sleepily open my eyes, seeing sunlight all around. I look beside me and see Luka. "Mm… have the bells chimed yet?"

"Indeed. They chimed about ten seconds ago," She's always so precise when it comes to time, I've never understood why.

Without cleary thinking about it, I nuzzle her shoulder, yawning. "Carry me to the bedroom,"

I feel her start caressing my hand.

I'm quick to look up at her, feeling my face starting to heat up, "When did we hold hands?"

"You held my hand in your sleep," She says.

I nods and quickly look away. I can't believe I did such a thing.

She stands up and unlocks our hands, leaving me slightly disappointed. She stretches a bit, as if she's getting ready to carry me. She puts one arm under my knees and one around my back, carrying my bridal style. "Are you comfortable, your Highness?" Luka asks me.

I nod and rest my head on her chest, starting to doze off again. I love this feeling. I feel her walk me into the castle and take us down the hallways. She walks ever-so quietly.

I hear my bedroom door open and feel her put me into bed. Luka puts the covers over me and then I hear her footsteps leaving this room.

"Stay…" I quietly say to her.

"Pardon me?" She responds.

I mumble again, "Stay with me…"

I see her nod then she sits down on a chair. I quietly sigh and gaze at her. Soon enough, our gazes meet. "Sleep next to me,"

"Your Majesty, I-"

"Please…" This denial makes me want to cry. Does she really hate this so much? Maybe she's just aching to leave me and go to talk to the cooks. Maybe she knows about the ambush already.

"As you wish," I see her stand up and walk to the other side of the bed. Soon enough, I feel her get under the blankets and scoot closer to me. She meekly puts her arms around me from behind.

"Come closer,"

She scoots slightly closer, as if she's trying to keep her distance.

"Closer, Luka," I want her as close to me as possible.

Just when I make my wish, she drastically changes her position. She scoots as close to me as humanly possible and entangles our legs. She wraps her arms around me, keeping my body close to hers. "Is this okay, your Majesty?"

"Yes, but I told you to call me Miku," I may be over exaggerating, but I don't want to be called your Majesty anymore, "Do you not like calling me by my name anymore?"

"I-"

"Do you think of me as just the queen of this kingdom?"

"You have ordered me to do so. It was part of the promise we made," She continues, "In the promise, you said I must think of you as the queen, nothing more and nothing less,"

Of course. I'm the queen, I shouldn't be surprised she said something like that. I decide to stay quiet as the tears run down my cheeks. That stupid promise was made nearly six years ago… why does she have to remember? The Luka I met in kindergarten had a very good memory and she did anything for me, no matter how embarrassing or crazy.

I've held her back from the outside world for so long, how does she have the will to put up with my silly requests? I should let her go. Yes, I'll do that. Although I like our lifestyle the way it is, I have to let her go. She'll be in danger though, everyone knows who she is and they know of the things she has done. Even if they were all in my name, Luka still did it and that gives the village people more things to rage about. I'm the reason why Luka has been deemed a murderer even though she's not.

I love being held by her, it's so comforting. I glance at the girl beside me. Luka's rose colored hair falls onto the pillow so perfectly and she looks so innocent just sleeping here. The last time I was this close to someone was when Kaito and I took a nap together. I was selfish. I shouldn't have told the pinkette to kill that blonde girl… Lily Masuda, her name was. I sigh, refusing to turn and face her. She's such a loyal servant… I wonder why. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve Luka. Feeling warm, salty tears running down my cheeks somehow makes me want to cry even more.

What have I done. Now I'm a crying mess. Shaking and wheezing, but not making much noise.

"Your Majesty?" Why can't that voice say my name with the same amount of joy I say hers?

I go quiet, still shaking.

I feel a soft hand on my back, "What's wrong?"

I turn to face her, seeing her cheeks starting to go pink. "You're free,"

Luka gives me a puzzled expression, her eyes sleepily open, "Pardon me?"

I say it again, "You're free to leave."

She closes her eyes and chuckles, "Your Highness, please forgive me, but I would much prefer to stay,"

Although her answer joys me, there's one thing that bothered me. "Miku," I start crying again, "I told you to call me Miku… why do you not want to use my name? Does it disgust you...?"

I feel Luka run her hands through my twintails, "Of course not. I'm just not used to saying it yet," She gently pats my head, "I love your name,"

"There are many other girls who have the same name as me… do you love their names too?"

Luka giggles. It's a sweet and harmonic sound. "I only love your name, Miku,"

I nuzzle her, "Are you going to leave?"

"Even though you said I may, I'm not. I'm never breaking that promise." She pulls away slightly to look down at me with a grin, "Even after death I won't leave your side,"

 _Ring! Ring!_

The bell which signals brunch has rung. I gaze into her cerulean eyes, "What would you like to have for brunch?"

"Anything you'd like," This is the first time in six years she has said something different from "anything her Majesty would like." I smile contently as she wipes my tears, "Now, let's get ready for brunch. As usual, I'll escort you to the dining room then leave to fetch what we're having. Now, what would you like?"

"Hm… how about Earl Grey tea and cookies?"

"Of course," Luka lightly kisses my cheek and sits up. Holding her hand out for me, she smiles, "Let's go or else we'll be a whole ten seconds late,"

I chuckle and take her hand, helping myself stand.

The pinkette opens my bedroom door and holds it for me.

I kindly nod and walk out, still holding Luka's hand. We walk like that to the dining room, hand-in-hand. It's not a bad feeling. Her hand is so warm, it's nice. This is part of the contact I've been yearning for.

As we walk down the halls, I remember the paintings which used to be hung on the walls.

Many paintings were of my parents. I immediately took them down when they died. I only left the ones of me. I have some new paintings of myself, painted by none other than the castle painter. Not too long ago, I requested for him to paint a picture of Luka, which he did. It's hung in the grand room across from a painting of me. In the middle of the grand room, right above the throne, there's a painting of her and I smiling together. She seemed so glad to be with me in that painting. I hope she still feels that way.

While I drown in my own thoughts, I hear the pinkette's voice. "Here we are, Miku. Shall I go fetch the tea and cookies?"  
"Yes please," I say faintly.

"As you wish," She bows and leaves the room.

Luka is an amazing servant and an even better friend, but I know I don't deserve her.

I'll meet my fate soon, it's already being planned. She doesn't know it, but this castle is to be ambushed at 2 o'clock in the afternoon in a mere two days. What a world.

I can't blame the people who want to see me die, I deserve it.

I'm a terrible queen, a selfish person, and a Hatsune.

I'll make sure Luka makes it out of here alive. I already have a plan set.  
"Oh, Luka…" I mumble under my breath, "I'll miss you," I sniffle a bit, trying not to cry again. I'm Hatsune Miku and I shan't cry. There's nothing to cry about. Though Luka will be devastated when she realizes what's really going on, I hope she won't shed tears for me.

I hear the familiar click of her shoes near me. Then I see her open the door and she comes in, "Miku, I've fetched the tea and cookies. You wanted Earl Grey tea, correct?"  
I smile softly, "Indeed,"

I try to get the cup she's holding in her hands, but she doesn't let me. "Be careful, it's still hot," The pinkette puts the cup on the table, along with the cookies.

I gaze at her, "Won't you have anything for brunch?"  
"I don't feel like eating at this time, my apologies,"  
"Just have this," I hold up a cookie.

"No thank you, Miku," She grins lightly.

"Very well then," I put the cookie down and get another one, starting to eat it. I pick up the cup of tea and gently blow on it, then drink it. Luka made it, I know that. She gave me the exact tea I want, like always. There's a little bit of extra flavor. Maybe she added too much sugar.

There's suddenly silence, but it's comfortable.

The sunlight shines through the grand windows surrounding us. I imagine familiar faces breaking these windows down. Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, and even the Kagamine twins. We were all friends. First it was Luka and then I was introduced to the rest of them. Rin was like a little sister to me, Len was like a little brother, Meiko was like a big sister, I had a crush on Kaito, and… Luka. Well, I'm still not sure what exactly I think of her as. She's the only one I really have, everyone else is gone. Sure, there are the cooks, Gakupo and Gumi, but they aren't very interested in talking to me.

I glance over at the pinkette. Her eyes seem to be focused on what's beyond the window. She looks so deep in thought, it's charming. Luka turns her head towards me, "Have you ever seen a parakeet?"

I tilt my head, "Whatever might that be?"  
Her eyes seem to light up when I say that. "A parakeet is a type of parrot. From what I've read, they usually have long tail feathers. They have such cute beaks, I've seen a few drawings,"  
"That's nice," I keep eating brunch, trying to figure out where the question came from. "Do you have an interest in parakeets?"  
She nods, her rose hair swaying along with her head movements, "I have a very passionate interest in parakeets. I'd like to see one someday," I see her smile, "Although seeing a parakeet may not be possible, I'm happy just getting to see you everyday,"

I blush lightly, "As am I,"

Luka gazes into my teal eyes with her mesmerizing cerulean ones. "Miku, I'll never leave your side as your servant. Even if the years after these are tough, I'll be here forever,"  
I nod and grin the most convincing I can, "I hope you'll stay with me in the years to come,"

"As her Majesty wishes, as her Majesty wants," She smiles brightly and goes back to looking beyond the window, getting lost in her thoughts.

The years to come… I only have slightly more than two days. I sigh quietly. I wish Luka would tell me she loved me, I wish with all my heart.

This kingdom was bound to come to an end, but I have a purpose. I've always had a purpose to stay alive and not give into the rebellions against me. My purpose is Luka. I'm not giving into the rebellions now, I just overheard the cooks talking about the ambush and I know it's going to happen. This ambush is supposed to be a huge one. Almost all the villagers from villages I "rule" are going to be there. I only hope for the best, that I die and Luka lives. "Luka," I say, with uncertainty.

She turns to face me, "Hm?"

"What would you do if I died?"

The pinkette tilts her head, seeming distraught, "I… I'm not very sure,"

I mumble, gazing at her eyes, trying to find the layer hidden underneath the cerulean colors, "Would you be glad?"

"Quite the contrary," Luka puts her hand on top of mine. "I'd be devastated. I've dedicated the past six years of my life to serving you, I don't know how or why you think I'd be glad to see you depart," She tilts her head, "Why would you ask such a thing at this time?"

"It's nothing important," I hate lying to Luka.

"If that is truly the case, I won't press on the subject," She yawns softly, "How's the tea? I made it myself,"

I grin, "I knew it! The tea is great," I sip more of it, but my appetite has slowly gone away. I feel sick. "May I sit on your lap?" These chairs have always been too stiff.

She seems surprised at my request. "As you'd like,"

I shakily get up and go to sit on her lap. I rest my head on her shoulder, "Are you sure you made this tea yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure. After I made the tea, I went to get the cookies," She gazes at me, confused, "Does it taste bad?"

The feeling of flying in the sky was an unfamiliar one, but now I know what it feels like. I never knew one could get drunk on tea. "Mm… nothing,"

She seems confused, then realizes, "The cooks…" Her countenance turns into a sinister one. "I'll take you to your bedroom then deal with them later," She carefully picks me up, giving me a piggyback ride.

I feel her start running, while I just cling to her. "Where are we going?" I feel so light. This is amazing.

"To your bedroom,"  
Must this be the way I depart? If it is, I don't really mind. I close my eyes and nuzzle the nape of Luka's neck, grinning, "Wake me up when you go to sleep too,"


	4. Her Curse: The Cooks

_Ring! Ring!_

There goes the first church bell. Time for their walk in the park.

My brother, Gakupo, is quiet as always. He's such a reserved, yet crazy man. He and I sit in the cooking room, silently thinking of new ways to harm the queen. We've tried many times, but that damned servant of hers never leaves her side.

I twirl a strand of green hair around my index finger. Oh, the people I could kill with these hands, it's funny to think about. The same hand I'm running through my hair could be used to choke the queen and send her to her demise, where she'll rot in hell. But there's her servant who will never let me near the queen if she's not there herself.

Ruka is her name. Or maybe it's Luka? Her name could be Llama, for all I know. The queen and her servant both deserve to die. The servant is the one who broke into my house and kidnapped Gakupo and I. The queen is the one who ordered her to. They've both treated us terribly. Making us cook lunch and dinner for them whenever they'd like. They're heartless beasts. If Gakupo or I cook something in a way the queen doesn't enjoy, the servant will come back and say something to the affect of "her Majesty would like this recooked. There isn't enough seasoning."

What do we, the cooks, get to eat? Normal food. It's not fair.

Hatsune's are all unfair and this Hatsune is the worst out of them all. I want to kill her.

I look over at Gakupo and he's just gazing at the door. I'm unable to tell what he's thinking. "Gack," I say.

He barely glances at me and responds with a cock of his eyebrow.

"When we kill the queen, shall we take the servant down with her?"  
He shakes his head, purple hair covering part of his left eye. "Wait until the ambush to kill the queen,"  
"I shan't. Let's at least get her death started,"  
"Just the queen's, leave the servant alone," He grumbles.

I shrug, "What's the difference? They're both worthless,"  
"Then what are we?" He glares at me with those blue eyes of his. He could kill me with that glare. "We mustn't think highly of ourselves. We're the castle cooks, nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand?"  
I guffaw, "Gakupo, stop being so serious. You were eager about killing them nearly a day ago!"

"I was eager on killing _the queen_ and I still am."

"What's so special about the servant?" I question.

He has always acted so strange whenever I talk about the servant. He says nothing in response.

I mockingly laugh, taking in the seriousness of his countenance. His demeanor is so tedious, I hate it. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with the servant!"

He just keeps glaring at me.

"Gakupo, I expected more from you,"  
My brother shakes his head and lets out a breath, like a silent chuckle, "So it seems you don't remember a thing,"

I tilt my head, interested in what he has to say. "What do you mean by that?"  
"That servant is Megurine Luka," He faces me completely, standing up. " _Megurine Luka_! We went to school together and we loved each other!"  
I laugh sarcastically, standing up as well, "You really believe that she loved you?"

"She did. We always walked around the village with each other, we held hands… Gumi, it was real!"

I gaze up at him, furrowing my brow, "You're pathetic."  
"If anything, you're the pathetic one!" He shouts.

Oh, so we're yelling now? Well, it only takes only two people to start a fight. "Says the man who's still wrapped around his childhood crush's finger!"

He rolls his eyes, "You're childish. You wouldn't understand,"

"This Luka isn't the same as she was in elementary school. It has been seven years. _Seven_. She's a murderer, a beast, and the queen's servant!"

"She's still the same Luka as she was before, I know it! The queen can't manipulate Luka that easily! She's strong-willed. I know she's just putting up this act to satisfy the queen,"

"Gakupo, can't you see?!" I point at the door, as if the pinkette is standing there. "That servant is in love with the queen!"

He shakes his head, "What are you going on about? A love between a servant and the one they're serving isn't allowed and Luka isn't like that, she loves me! _Me_ , _okay_?" He maniacally laughs, "And nothing will change that,"

I scoff, "You really are insane. Don't you notice the loving gazes she gives the queen?"

"They're for me!"

"How can you say Luka is in love with you when she bows down to the queen and kisses her shoes on command? They've even held hands before! The blushing, the talking, the loyalty, all of it. It's obvious, they're in love! As disturbing and disgusting as it is, they're in love. Who knows the things they've done to each other?!"

My brother just shakes his head, "It's not true, you're spitting damn lies!"

It seems that they managed to pull the wool over his eyes. Poor Gakupo. He should've seen it coming though, it's so obvious. The way that servant blushes whenever the queen calls her and how she's so loyal to the queen, says it all.

I still remember the day she killed Lily.

At first, I only heard that she killed a blonde girl, and I was devastated. I thought that girl was Rin. She's such a beauty… I can't wait to see her again during the ambush. It's been so long and yet we still love each other. She sends me letters that I make sure to hide.

But Masuda Lily… that girl didn't deserve to be killed. She had a whole life of singing ahead of her, but it was taken at the hands of Megurine Luka. From what I heard, she killed the blonde with a pocket knife.

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _I heard a knock on the door of the cooking room. "Come in," I said, monotonically._

 _That's when I saw it. The servant walked into the room and her clothes were stained red. That black tux of hers was the color of blood, along with her pants and shoes. I was terrified at first, then realized who walked in._

" _The queen would like a well done salmon,"_

 _So that's what she wanted. After killing someone, she wanted a well done salmon. Not for herself, but for the queen._

I can't stand it. They took me away from Rin and teared my family apart. I won't go down without a fight.

I glance over at Gakupo, who's staring at the door, lost in thought. "What's so interesting about the door?" I question.

He shrugs, "It's better than staring at the truth,"

I stay quiet, unsure how to respond.

 _Ring! Ring!_

It seems it's time for brunch.

Gakupo doesn't seem to care.

Frankly, I don't either.

We just sit here for another ten minutes. Without warning, the door opens. I don't look over at the door, but I see Gakupo stare. It must be Luka who came in. She starts humming a tune, getting the tea kettle ready. I notice that Gakupo's stare doesn't cease. He really has no dignity. I roll my eyes at his need for the pinkette. She's not worth it. Gakupo can do better. I hear the click of her shoes get farther away. I look over and see that she's gone. She left a cup of tea out in the open.

Silly servant… she shouldn't have done such a thing.

I'll poison the tea, that'll work.

"Gumi." My brother's sinister voice rings in my ears, knowing what I'm plotting, "Don't you dare."

"Go ahead and stop me then!" I grab a bag of powder, known to poison. As I open it, I pour some in my hand.

Right when I'm about to lower it into the tea, Gakupo slaps my hand, sending the power everywhere.

I laugh maniacally, just like my brother did moments ago. "Look at that, it went into the tea!"

"It's not enough to kill either of them,"

"It's enough to start a death," I smile at him and even chuckle, "What a world,"

He and I sit back down at the table as the servant comes back in the room. She takes the tea and leaves.

I giggle when the door closes behind her, "She's so oblivious to it all," I look over at Gakupo, "And you, my dear brother, aren't going to be able to protect your pink-haired love much longer,"

He slams his hand on the table, cracking it slightly. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm killing, isn't it obvious?"

"I'll kill you,"

I laugh, "I dare you," I look up at him, "I doubt Rin will care," I close my eyes, laughing more. Amidst the laughing, I feel tears stream down my cheeks.

He furrows his brow and pushes me off of the chair, "Shut your mouth. Just shut up."

"Rin…" I sigh, "Where are you, Rin?"

"Shut up!" He shouts and goes back to his chair.

I sit here, tears still streaming down my cheeks, "Rin… come back," Unconsciously, I start sobbing. I miss Rin so much. It's been six whole years.

My brother sighs and sits beside me, "Gumi, I know you miss her. We'll get out of this place soon enough. Just two more days,"

I sigh, "I suppose you're right," I gaze at his blue eyes, "Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

"I believe you will,"

For about five minutes, we sit on the floor in a comfortable silence.

All of a sudden, the door swings open, hitting the wall in response. "Who did it?!"

I glance at the door, seeing the servant with a distraught countenance.

"Tell me right now, who poisoned the queen's tea?!" She shouts.

I grumble, not bothering to face her, "Why does it matter so much?"

After I finish my retort, I feel a sharp point against the nape of my neck. It's… just like a knife's point. "I'd like you to answer my question. Who poisoned Miku's tea?"

They're on a first name basis? This is bad. "I-"

"I did." I hear Gakupo say.

Luka's tone of voice goes dark, "So it was you." She slowly walks towards the man, pointing the knife at him. "Tell me, why would you do such a thing? If there's going to be an ambush in two days, then what's the point?"

My face goes pale. I see Gakupo's face has too. She wasn't supposed to know about this. Neither of them were supposed to know.

"I have yet another question," The servant continues.

My brother gazes at Luka, the fear noticeable in his eyes.

"Where did you hear of this ambush?"

I gulp.

"Gakupo, have you and your sister been visiting the villages?" Her voice is so calm, but yet there's an undertone of insanity.

We both stay silent, knowing she's right.

Cerulean eyes meet my blue ones, "Oh, Gumi, the letters you've been getting aren't from Rin. They were from Rin at first and now they're from Len," She grins, but there's a sinister note in it, "You can't even recognize your loved one's handwriting? What a pity," She clears her throat and goes to the sink, starting to clean the knife. "Any last words, Gakupo?"

I hear him mumble, "Don't you remember the days we spent at school together? The days we walked hand-in-hand and the day you told me you loved me… was it all a game?"

I hear the pinkette sinisterly chuckle, starting to dry the blade. "Love is nonexistent during such a young age. Really, you were just like a brother to me."

"We're grown up now and I know it for sure… Luka, I love you," My brother sighs, his eyes gazing at the pinkette.

"What a sad way to end your life. Don't you have anything to say to your sister?"

Gakupo's eyes meet mine. I've never seen him this melancholic before. "Gumi, take care of yourself," He looks to Luka and nods.

The pinkette finishes drying the blade and turns to me, smiling insanely, "I advise you to step back. There's going to be a lot of blood," Before I realize it, she starts stabbing him. His body falls to the ground in a puddle of blood, splashing it on the walls. I poisoned the queen's tea, not him. _I_ did it.

I killed Gakupo.

She keeps stabbing while I stand here in shock, watching it all. Now my clothes are stained with his blood. I hear the sound of blade-to-flesh contact and it hurts. When the pinkette is finished stabbing, she stands up and starts cleaning the blade. She just murdered someone and she's only worried about cleaning the knife? I start trembling, gazing at my brother's dead body. This can't be real.

"I have something you might want to know," She continues, "Rin is dead," She looks to me and gives me a smile, yet there's a note of cruelty in it. Without giving him nor I a second glance, the servant leaves the room. Small drops of blood follow her out the door. I slowly walk to my brother's dead body, "No…" I don't start crying until I examine his face. He's smiling. "Gakupo… Rin…" Then I start crying hard. My brother is dead because of me. No, because of that damned servant! I close my eyes tightly, as if that'll get the image of his dead body out of my mind. "I'll never forget you,"

And Rin… well, she's the reason why I've stayed alive all these years. To know that I had such false hope, it's sickening.

The queen and her servant are disgusting. Them and their twisted love. I'll kill them.


	5. Her Knowing: The Servant

How can one worry about love when they're about to die?

Gakupo must be insane, although I must be too. My insanity has been controlling me on autopilot and I haven't even noticed it. I've killed many people, but only to protect the queen. Do I feel remorse? Not much. He hurt Miku, why should I feel bad. I would never hurt someone out of cold blood, that's just… _mad_. I chuckle softly. What do I even know about that word anymore?

I'm losing my mind. As long as I can serve the queen sufficiently, it's okay. My body aches everyday, yearning to go back to the village and smell its fresh air, but now my sole purpose is to serve the queen. Frankly, I quite like serving Miku. It's a fun experience.

I walk back to the tealette's bedroom, blood still dripping onto the carpet. Goodness me, I'll have to clean all of this later. For now, I must check on Miku. She's how I found out about the ambush. The queen is so loopy that she'll talk about anything I ask her to. These halls have a new glow to them now. A new, sinister glow. The red-draped walls match my clothing perfectly. I don't know why I am the way I am. Maybe I'm just as insane as Gakupo. It's not that I want to kill, I just have to protect her Majesty from harm. I admit, it'll be hard to go against the whole village when the ambush starts, but I'll try my very best. All I want is for Miku to live, because she deserves to. Do I miss our school life, when everyone was friends and everything was okay? Slightly, but I don't mind this lifestyle at all. I pick up the pace of my walking, trying to get to Miku as soon as possible. She doesn't seem to be dying but I should still keep an eye on her. Soon enough, I reach the bedroom. I knock quietly on the bedroom door, signaling that I'm coming in. I open the door and she looks confused, "Luka, why is there blood on your clothes..?"

I smile, "It's not of importance, Miku. Just stay calm," I sit on the chair next to her bed.

She stretches, "I would like to know the reason why there's blood on your clothes,"

"From what I was told, Gakupo poisoned your tea. I had to kill him,"

She turns to face me, grinning, "You're the best servant I could ever ask for and an even better friend," She puts her hand out, as if she wants me to hold it.

I chuckle lightly and hold onto her hand. "It's only my duty,"

She blushes and then we hear yelling, like a crowd. Ah, I see what's going on. It seems that Miku does too. She gazes into my eyes with her teal ones. Never have I seen those teal orbs glow with such a melancholic happiness. Still grinning, she says to me, "Thank you, Luka, for everything,"

I gently kiss her hand, "It's been a pleasure serving you, Miku," I smile brightly and walk out the room.

I hear a window break in the dining room. I calmly walk there and open the grand doors. Meeting the gazes of many familiar faces surprises me. I snicker and it echoes in the room. "Let's begin, shall we?" I pull out my pocket knife as people rampage towards me. "What a sad crowd," I cackle.

Jab, jab, jab.

Stab, stab, stab.

Spin, spin, spin.

Repeat.

There are so many people here.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The bells chime, signaling lunch. I won't be able to get it on time, sadly. I've killed so many people with this feeble pocket knife, but it's just a matter of time before I get hurt. Oh, I feel it now. There's a sharp pain in my right side. I sigh and keep stabbing until my hand is doused in blood. I run out of the door, locking it behind me. The pain is so unbearable that my eyes are becoming misty. I limp the best I can to Miku's bedroom, breathing sharply. I knock.

"Come in," I faintly hear her say.

I stagger into the bedroom, closing and locking the door once I'm inside.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Her voice starts shaking.

I crawl beside Miku, somehow managing to grin for her. She makes me smile without even trying. "I'll see you soon, okay?" I see tears starting to run down her cheeks. I lean up and kiss them away, "Don't cry, it's going to be okay,"

As I keep bleeding, Miku clings to me, "D-Don't leave me, please," The feeling of being clinged by loving arms… is this it? Maybe Miku has been feeling the same confusion as I have. I could've told her everything. All of my worries, doubts and feelings.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes," I lean back slightly, gazing into her teal eyes.

How can one worry about love when they're about to die? This might be the same pain Gakupo felt. This might be the same pain Lily felt.

This is the same pain everyone I killed felt.

She nods understandingly and leans closer to me, "May I?"

I hazily nod as things start to get blurry.

Well, this is my farewell.

 _I bid you adieu, Miku. I'll see you soon._

Regret. Remorse. Sorrow. It's too late to feel this now, everything is coming to an end.

The only thing that gives me joy right now is Miku. I feel the tealette's lips against mine and that's the last thing I ever experience in this world.


End file.
